1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor module, and more particularly, to a semiconductor power package module in which a power circuit and a control circuit are assembled in a package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Advancement in the power electronics industry, e.g., inverters and servo drivers, triggers a need for a light and compact power system that is manufactured at a low cost and operates more efficiently. To realize such a power system, various power semiconductor chips are integrated into one package, i.e., a power semiconductor module, and a large number of power devices and control integrated circuits (IC), which control the integrated power semiconductor chips, are integrated into one power semiconductor module that is capable of controlling and protecting power devices. The power semiconductor module is called an xe2x80x98intelligent semiconductor power modulexe2x80x99.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of an example 10 of conventional semiconductor power modules. In FIG. 1, reference numerals 11, 13, 15, 17 and 19 denote a case, control circuit terminal, a main circuit terminal, a main circuit part and a control circuit part, respectively.
As shown in FIG. 1, in the semiconductor power module 10, all components are attached to an insulating metal substrate 16 and they are connected to one another via a bonding wire 18. The size of the semiconductor power module 10 is determined by the size of the insulating metal substrate 16 to which all the components are attached. Thus, the more the components attached to the insulating metal substrate 16 are, the bigger the semiconductor power module 10 is, thereby increasing the volume of materials therefor such as the insulating metal substrate 16 and a molding material, and manufacturing costs.
FIG. 2 is a cross sectional view of another example 20 of a conventional semiconductor power module. Here, reference numerals xe2x80x9821xe2x80x99 and xe2x80x9829xe2x80x99 denote a terminal and a case, respectively.
Referring to FIG. 2, a main circuit part 25 having a power semiconductor device, and a control circuit part 23 having a control circuit device are formed on different substrates that are separated each other in the perpendicular direction. In detail, the main circuit part 25 is attached to a lower substrate, and the control circuit part 23 is attached to an upper substrate. The main circuit part 25 and the control circuit part 23 are connected to each other via connection metal 27. The portions where the connection metals 27 are in contact with the main circuit part 25 and the control circuit part 23, are soldered by solder deposits 22.
In this conventional power semiconductor device, since the main circuit part 25 and the control circuit part 23 are placed on different upper and lower substrates, the connection metals 27, and the solder deposits 22 are additionally required for connecting the main circuit part 25 and the control circuit part 27. Therefore, the conventional power semiconductor device is not easy to manufacture, and further, manufacturing costs are increased.
To solve the above problems, it is desirable to provide a semiconductor power module, which can be made smaller, and which does not require additional connections for connecting a power circuit and a control circuit part.
One embodiment of the invention is directed to a semiconductor power module in which a power circuit chip and a control circuit chip are integrated in a package, the semiconductor power module comprising: a case; a terminal inserted into the case, the terminal including a portion protruding upward to the outside of the case, and a portion exposed in the case; a first substrate to which the power circuit chip is attached, the first substrate attached to the case forming the bottom of the package; a second substrate to which the control circuit chip is attached, the second substrate spaced from the first substrate at a predetermined interval in the perpendicular direction in the case; and a cover for covering the top of the case, and forming the top of the package.
Preferably, the case is made of a plastic material.
Preferably, the terminal is made of a copper material that is electroplated with nickel.
Preferably, the first substrate and the power circuit chip, and the first substrate and the control circuit chip are electrically connected to each other via wires, respectively. Preferably, the wires, which connect the first substrate and the power circuit chip each other, are aluminum wires, and the wires, which connect the second substrate and the control circuit chip each other, are gold wires or aluminum wires.
Preferably, the first substrate and the power circuit chip are electrically connected to the exposed portions of the terminal via wires, respectively. At this time, preferably, the wires, which electrically connect the first substrate, and the power circuit chip to the exposed portions of the terminal, are aluminum wires.
Preferably, the first substrate and the power circuit chip are electrically connected to the exposed portions of the terminal via wires, respectively.
Preferably, the second substrate and the exposed portions of the terminal are electrically connected to each other via wires. Also, preferably, the wires, which connect the second substrate to the exposed portions of the terminal, are aluminum wires.
Preferably, the first substrate is a stacked structure in which a copper layer, a ceramic layer and a copper layer are sequentially deposited.
Preferably, the second substrate is a print circuit board.
Preferably, the semiconductor power module further includes a silicon gel (e.g., a silicone gel) for filling the inside of the package.